


En el frió de la noche

by Sonneyama



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pirates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonneyama/pseuds/Sonneyama
Summary: Zoro estaba haciendo su guardia en el barco mientas los otros estaban en una isla que de noche era muy fría,  mientras dormía en la proa con una fradada cuando despierta por un beso y al abrir los ojos se sorprende al ver que es Sanji
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	En el frió de la noche

Zoro estaba durmiendo cuando de repente sintió unos labios bastantes fríos que se posaron sobre los suyos abrió los ojos tenia a Sanji sobre él se veía muy mal estaba casi morado se veía de lejos que estaba muy frio casi congelado. Zoro se levantó lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acobijo para que su temperatura subiera y puso como pudo sobre ellos una frazada.

Zoro entendía que estaba pasando los habitantes de la isla les habían dicho que no estuvieran de noche afuera porque la temperatura bajaba bastante y podían congelarse si se quedaban 30 minutos afuera pero Sanji no le había hecho caso y ahora estaba casi congelado entre sus brazos Zoro era el único en el barco los demás habían decidido quedarse en el pueblo en verdad le sorprendía verlo allí.

Cuando al fin recupero el color en la cara, Zoro lo acostó en una cama y lo tapo con todas las frazadas que encontró. En la mañana llego chopper para ver a Zoro y le sorprendió verlo despierto.

-Zoro, Qué raro despierto tan temprano –

-Qué suerte ya iba a ir a buscarte Sanji no está nada bien necesita que lo ayuden-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto chopper preocupado al ver la cara de Zoro

-vino congelado anoche-

Chopper lo reviso para ver cómo estaba, la expresión de chopper cambio al ver que estaba bien solo necesitaba descansar para recuperarse por completo, luego de un rato Zoro llamo a chopper desde la cocina-

-¿Cómo está?-

-Bien no te preocupes por suerte llego al barco antes de que fuera grave solo es una hipotermia leve, tuvo mucha suerte-

Luego de una hora aproximadamente Sanji se despertó no tenía muy en claro lo que le había pasado pero sabía lo que había hecho cuando había llegado al barco, ese beso que había despertado a Zoro y que él no hubiera golpeado le sorprendió mucho. Se levantó tomo su ropa y se vistió fue directo a la cocina pero no entro se puso escuchar lo que chopper y Zoro hablaban.

-Zoro creo que no te sientes bien no abras estado entrenando afuera ¿verdad?-

-Yo soy incapaz de desobedecerte- dio irónicamente

-Zoro ¡¡¡NO SABES QUE HACE -5 GRADOS FUERA TE VAS A CONGELAR!!!-dijo furioso chopper

-No te enojes solo fueron unos cuantos minutos-

-Pero tu estas herido el frio no te hace bien si quieres entrenar hazlo adentro-

-Ya bueno si no tengo opción-

Sanji entro la cocina ambos lo miraron muy felices se veía mucho mejor que antes-

-Que bien-dijo chopper

-Zoro creo que anoche hice algo que no debía y quisiera que…-

-No me lo digas eso jamás paso pero jamás paso, me dio miedo-

-Gracias-

Luego de quedarse un par de días allí se fueron muy tranquilos hacia la próxima isla. Sanji iba muy tranquilo cocinando para Robín y Nami cuando una idea le pasó por la cabeza-

-jamás pero Jamás paso- Que me quiso decir con esas palabras acaso no le gusto para nada pero a mí que me importa lo que piense ese marimo idiota como si a mí me afectara su opinión –

-Nami –swan te prepare un postre delicioso para ti que eres hermosa como una estrella, y como olvidarme de la otra estrella del barco mi querida Robín-san- luego se fue a adentro Zoro se reía y eso lo irrito mucho –¿de que te ríes tu idiota?-

-De ti y lo patético que te vez el día de hoy no te das cuenta de que nunca te van a hacer caso pero tu insistes e insistes, al principio me dabas lastima pero ahora pienso que eres patético- y se siguió riendo Sanji que se enojó tomo Zoro de la ropa y le dijo

-Si soy patético o no, no depende de ti es cosa mía no tuya-

-Yo solo digo que tú te ves patético por eso se rió pero no te estoy regañando ni nada parecido solo eso no te lo tomes personal, porque a mí no me interesas nada, y mucho menos lo que haces-

Sanji lo soltó y se fue Zoro solo sonrió y se sentó para comer, Sanji no pensó en eso hasta la noche cuando se fue a dormir.

-Quien se cree que es como si me importara lo que piensa pero decirme patético de vería golpearlo para que no diga nunca más, pero que estoy haciendo Porque estoy pensando en las palabras de ese idiota, “Porque a mí no me interesas nada” Pues tampoco me importa lo que piense o lo que haga pero me lastima cuando me dice cosas como esas, porque no te das cuenta que me estas lastimando-

Esa noche durmió algo incómodo, al otro día cuando Zoro se despertó y fue desayunar se encontró con Sanji no dijo nada solo desayuno y se fue a entrenar. Durante una semana no hubo más altercados de esa clase entre ellos.

Una tarde Sanji estaba alagando a Nami cuando Zoro sonrió de una manera que irrito mucho a Sanji quería ir y borrarle de un golpe la sonrisa pero cuando lo estaba pensando se le paso por la mente el beso que le había dado no recordaba lo que había sentido pero quería saber si sentiría algo. Sanji no regaño a Zoro por sonreírle de esa manera.

Esa noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir Sanji entro a la habitación de Zoro y lo despertó.

-Sanji ¿sucedió algo?-

-No, pero quería hablar contigo a solas-

-A estas horas mejor mañana, o es urgente-

-Bueno no pero quiero saber una cosa y solo tú puedes ayudarme

-ha, ha, ¿yo?-

Sanji se puso sobre Zoro y lo beso, Zoro rechazo el beso al principio pero luego lo correspondió. Sanji se estaba dejando llevar de una manera que no era muy buena comenzó a besar a Zoro por el cuello a lo que Zoro lo saco de encima. Aunque no levanto loa voz le dijo

-Estás loco no te das cuenta de lo que estabas por hacer idiota es que ahora no entiendo nada-

-Solo es curiosidad- dijo muy apenado Zoro lo tiro sobre él y dijo

-Si quieres puedes seguir no me molesta y no preocupes no se diré a nadie-

-Zoro-dijo sorprendido y otra vez comenzó a besarle y a tocarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no estaba bien pero no podía detenerse en ese momento lo quería todo de Zoro quería llegar al final.

A l mañana siguiente cuando Zoro se despertó y fue a desayunar se comportó como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior y eso le molesto a Sanji. Luego del desayuno se puso a cocinar galletas para la merienda y a pensar.

-Porque me molesta tanto que no diga nada de lo que paso anoche él dijo que no se lo diría a nadie pero me molesta, que ahora me sienta de esta manera con el ¿porque? yo no puedo haberme enamorado de alguien como él, pero que estoy pensando,-

-Sanji -dijo Robín muy serena mente- ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Claro Robín-san me siento genial-dijo sonriendo falsamente

-No te creo, ¿sabes? Note que mirabas de una manera extraña a Zoro además anoche te vi entrando a su habitación-

-¿Qué? No es lo que piensas-

-Qué bueno pensé que Zoro estaba enfermo-

Sanji siguió pensando en ello todo el día en la noche le tocaba quedarse afuera a Zoro por si pasaba algo. Sanji salió y le dijo

-¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir?-

-¿Sobre qué?-dijo serena-mente

-Sobre nosotros, sobre lo que paso no te molesta no tienes algo que decir-

-No, lo que paso, paso olvídalo de una vez o acaso no puedes- Dijo Zoro sarcástica mente

-No, porque yo te quiero-Sanji se sintió muy avergonzado por lo que le dijo y se dio vuelta para irse pero entonces Zoro lo tomo del brazo y lo beso muy apasionadamente

-Zoro, ¿Qué… que Haces?-dijo tartamudeando lo cual hizo que Zoro en realidad se diera cuenta de que Sanji hablaba enserio

-Crees que podríamos entendernos más seguido-

-¿a qué te refieres? A te refieres a eso pues contigo me quiero entender todos los días pero ahora hagamos algo divertido-

Lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso encontrar una pared donde lo beso y comenzó a tocarlo al igual que la vez anterior estuvieron juntos pero la sorpresa fue de los demás nakamas que al despertar los encontraron en la proa durmiendo juntos….


End file.
